spannende Nächte
by lotrkari
Summary: über ganz besondere Nächte
1. Default Chapter

~~~ Spannende Nächte ~~~  
  
Kapitel: Schlechte Nachricht  
  
Anna kam gerade nach hause von ihrem date mit Mark. Die beiden waren schon fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen.  
  
Anna ist 16 Jahre. Sie ist Riesen Fan von Orlando Bloom und Herr der Ringe und Fluch der Karibik. Ihr größter Wunsch wäre natürlich Orlando zu treffen. Sie geht aufs Gymnasium wo sie eine durchschnittliche Schülerin ist. Sie wohnt in Hamburg und liebt ihre Stadt über alles. Ihre Eltern sind Ärzte.  
  
Zuhause erwartete sie, dass in ihrem Zimmer das gewöhnliche Chaos herrschte (sie war sehr schlampig), doch da täuschte sie sich. Ihr Zimmer war aufgeräumt!! Sie konnte sich aber noch genau an den zustand erinnern als sie es verließ. Hatten ihre Eltern sich jetzt doch eine Putzfrau zugelegt? Das hatten sie doch schon so lange vorgehabt! Aber warum hatten sie es ihr nicht gesagt? Naja, sie würde sie gleich mal fragen gehen! Als sie die Treppe hinunterging ging bemerkte sie, dass das ganze Haus sehr sauber war. Das waren bestimmt nicht ihre Eltern. Die waren auch nicht so reinlich. Sie merkte schon das irgend etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat sah sie ihre Eltern nicht. Heute war doch Mittwoch, da müssten sie doch schon da sein. Doch dann entdeckte sie einen Zettel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch:  
  
Liebe Anna,  
  
es tut uns leid das wir es dir nicht persönlich sagen konnten, aber heute kam ein Anruf aus London, dass dein Vater und ich dort hin gehen müssen, ein guter Freund von uns ist gestorben. Tante Eva wird auf dich aufpassen. Deine Mutter P.S.: ich habe dir etwas gekauft, was dir hoffentlich gefallen wird. „Also das ist die Lösung auf all die Rätsel"dachte sich Anna. Doch das schlimmste für sie was das Tante Eva auf sie aufpasste. Sie hasste Tante Eva. Sie würde ihr nichts erlauben. "Naja mach ich das beste draus" Sie schaute neben den Zettel und fand dort eine Autobiographie von Orlando Bloom! „ wenigstens etwas"dachte sie traurig. Sie ging wieder in ihr Zimmer und fing sofort an zu lesen. Doch nach nicht mehr als 5 Minuten hörte sie einen Schlüssel. Das konnte nur Tante Eva sein. Sie schloss das Buch und ging hinunter. Das konnte ja eine tolle Woche werden... 


	2. die außeinandersetzung mit Tante Eva

~~~ Spannende Nächte ~~~  
  
2. Kapitel: die Auseinandersetzung mit Tante Eva  
  
„Anna, bist du da?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Flur. „Ich komme schon!"antwortete Anna genervt. Gleich würde Tante Eva wieder rumnerven. Sie würde ihr alles verbieten. Die Zeit die sie brauchte um die Treppe hinunter zu gehen war viel zu kurz. „Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht. Haben dir deine Eltern keinen Anstand beigebracht? Wie man mit Leuten redet bzw. antwortet? Ich verbiete mir diesen Ton" „Ich versuche mich zu bessern"sagte Anna zu ihrer Tante. „Das will Ich doch hoffen" „darf ich jetzt wieder hochgehen?"fragte Anna so höflich es ging, sie hatte nämlich eine Wut auf Tante Eva und ihre Eltern(sie fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, warum ihre Eltern ihr Tante Eva als „Aufpasserin"geben hatten. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" „was gibt es denn noch zu besprechen?"fragte Anna unschuldig. „Deine Eltern haben mir erzählt, dass du nicht gut in der Schule bist!"  
  
Was erzählten ihre Eltern da über sie? Sie war doch nicht schlecht! Sie war im durchschnitt. O.k. in der letzten Zeit waren ihre Noten ein bisschen schlechter geworden, aber ist das nicht auch mal normal? Sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde!  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du mehr für die Schule lernst. Und Hausarrest hast du auch. Als ich hierher kam war dein Zimmer total unordentlich. Ich habe es gleich mal aufgeräumt." „Was hast du? Mein Zimmer aufgeräumt? Ich lebe schon seit Jahren so! Außerdem kannst du mir nicht verbieten in die Stadt zu gehen oder sonst wohin!"schrie Anna wütend. „in die Schule darfst du natürlich! Ich geh jetzt erstmal in die Küche und koche was!"Mit diesen Worten „verabschiedete"sie sich! Anna stampfte die Treppe hoch und war wütend auf ihr Tante. Sieb ehandelte sie als sei sie ihre Tochter! Kein wunder das sie keinen Partner hatte... 


End file.
